qwertyuiopafandomcom-20200213-history
RAID-løsninger
Harddisker og andre datalagringssystemer er et svakt ledd i de fleste IKT-systemer. Siden harddisker er mekaniske, kan det oppstå fysiske skader som kan gjøre at det ikke er mulig å lese eller skrive data til dem. Populært blir dette kalt harddiskkrasj. RAID er betegnelsen på en teknologi for feiltolerant datalagring som fordeler og dupliserer data over flere harddisker. Dette blir gjort på en slik måte at selv om én disk feiler, vil ingen data gå tapt, og det vil fortsatt være mulig å lese og skrive data til disksystemet. RAID er en forkortelse for Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (overflødig matrise av billige disker). Tidligere var også betegnelsen Redundant Array of Independent Disks (overflødig matrise av uavhengige disker) i bruk. Hvordan fungerer RAID? I praksis fungerer RAID på den måten at flere harddisker kobles sammen slik at resultatet blir økt hastighet og bedre driftssikkerhet. Det er definert en rekke ulike RAID-nivåer fra 0 til 6, men det er bare enkelte av dem som blir brukt i praksis. RAID 0 er bare en metode for å øke dataoverføringshastigheten for harddisker som er koblet i serie. RAID 0 kalles også for «diskstriping» og har ingen feiltoleranse. RAID 1 er diskduplisering (diskspeiling) hvor alt skrives på to harddisker samtidig. Hvis den ene harddisken krasjer, vil alle data fortsatt være intakte på den andre. De fleste RAID-løsningene er basert på RAID 5 eller 6. I RAID 5 brukes tre eller flere harddisker som er koblet sammen, og alle data stripes over alle diskene på bitnivå. Det betyr at hvert tegn som skal lagres, blir delt opp og spredd på flere disker. Deretter beregner systemet en kontrollsum for dataene som også lagres på en av diskene. Dette kalles for paritetsberegning, og det er denne kontrollsummen som sørger for feiltoleranse. Hvis en harddisk krasjer, kan den tapte informasjonen regenereres ved hjelp av kontrollsummene på de andre diskene. I et system som er i bruk, blir dette gjort fortløpende slik at brukerne ikke engang merker at en harddisk ikke lenger fungerer. Det gjør det i tillegg mulig å skifte en defekt harddisk uten at man må stanse systemet. Illustrasjonen under viser et eksempel på RAID 5 med fire harddisker. En serie data, kalt A, blir delt opp og spredd på hver av de tre første diskene (A1, A2 og A3). På den siste disken skrives paritetsberegning for dataserien (Ap). Det samme gjentas for neste dataserie (B), men nå skrives data på de to første og den siste disken, mens paritetsberegningen skrives til den tredje disken. Slik fortsetter systemet å spre paritetsberegningen ut over alle diskene. Dette blir gjort for å unngå at paritetsberegningen for alle data skal bli lagret på en enkelt disk. Det har ingen betydning for feiltoleransen hvis en disk krasjer, men det er raskere å regenerere data når det oppstår en diskkrasj, hvis paritetsberegningen er spredt på alle diskene, for da mister man færre data. Hvis nå for eksempel den første disken krasjer, mister vi dataene A1, B1 og C1. Men ved hjelp av kontrollsummen Ap på den siste disken og de uskadde dataene A2 og A3, kan systemet regne ut hva som var lagret i A1. Det samme gjelder for dataseriene B og C. For dataserien D er det ikke nødvendig å regenerere noen data siden det bare var kontrollsummen for denne serien som var lagret på den første disken. RAID 6 fungerer på samme måte som RAID 5, med det tillegg at det lagres to kontrollsummer på ulike harddisker slik at to disker kan feile samtidig uten at noen data går tapt.